CG-001 Nemea Leone Gundam
The CG-001 Nemea Leone Gundam is a mysterious Mobile suit discovered by SOIR on the moon and would be recovered by Cerberus's Thriae unit. It is the informal prototype of modern mobile suits created by Cerberus as well as being the precursor to biomechanical mobile suit research. Technology & Combat Characteristics Nemea Leone is an ancient Gundam-Frame, created and stylized after the creator and as such resembles a woman clad in white, red and orange armor. It houses its Tsugumori Drive System collectors within its large shoulder pad-like armor and its feet resemble heels, going along with its feminine appearance. Along the sides of its face are two golden bang-like structure's which act as vents and on the Nemea's head is a blue antenna-like structure. Within the "Skirt" of the unit are a set of six auxiliary thrusters, enabling additional mobility. On the arms, are gauntlets, the right gauntlet houses the power core of the Regulus Lance, the units primary weapon and the left houses a fan-like shield. Armaments ;*Hyper Launcher : Mounted within the Regulus Lance, the beam cannon is revealed when the Regulus "blooms". It can be charged for a more powerful high mega Cannon-class beam shot, or fired as a precise railgun-like blast. The Hyper Launcher was added to take advantage of the photosynthesis engine, to draw in particles while it is in combat and release the excess as a high-density burst. ;*Heat Saber : ;*Regulus Lance : ;*Vulcan Cannons : Special Equipment & Features ;*Bestial Rampage Mode : The functionality of this feature was restored to this unit by Cerberus after discovering that there was an incomplete subroutine in the Nemea's code; This mode allows for the mecha to assume an animal form, for close range combat and espionage. The form this Gundam takes is that of the Nemean Lion of Greek lore. This disengages the limiters holding back the Nemea's primal instincts and allows them to come forth. While in this form, it's speed is increased, and its armor durability is amplified, however, it loses function of some weapon systems. While in this form, it gains fangs, claws and the tail is made from the Regulus Lance, which retains its ability to act as a hyper launcher. ;*C.I.C.G. System : The base operating system of the Nemea, which allows it to learn and adapt to any environment, in addition, the system allows for the pilot(s) to connect with the mind of the Gundam frame and share information, tactics and allow the unit to fight without the lag of human error. ;*Optical Camouflage : This system was damaged by Sirius crews while it was in their research labs. It was thought to be drained due to being active for such a long period of time, and as such may be unusable. History In 70 Pre- V.N.E, the Nemea Leone was developed as the first biological mobile suit. Its development was spearheaded by an underground bioresearch group lead by Susanne Kogami. The unit is a synthetic gundam frame, with a techno-organic brain, synthetic nervous system, and photosynthetic power source. It was originally designed for Deep Space Exploration, but was stolen by Sirius militants and weaponized in 62 Pre- V.N.E. Due to its development, and the pride of its creator, Dr. Kogami modeled the unit after herself, and it was because of the breakthrough research in bioengineering and organic manipulation that the first non-human organism, codenamed "Polara" was created to act as its pilot. Due to the hive-like mind of the Nemea, Polara was able to synergize with it and bond, allowing for a more organic symbiosis. The system in which Polara would link with the Nemea was named the C.I.C.G. System, and it was supposed to serve as the bridge between the pilot and the mobile suit, allowing a seamless interaction between pilot and mecha. The reactor that was designed by Kogami is a biochemical one, which converted solar and stellar energy, gathered through the shoulder collectors into usable power. The thought was that the Nemea would be able to collect energy as it flew through space and serve as almost unlimited power. However, once another unknown group stole and weaponized the unit, the solar battery was also used to power the Regulus Lance and Hyper Cannon. Due to the feminine appearance, the Artificial Intelligence, that was programmed into the brain was modeled after Kogami as well and while it was taught how to think and process information, limiters were in place to prevent it from moving the unit on its own, meaning it needed a pilot. Notes & Trivia *This mobile suit is loosely based on the Strelitzia from the series Darling in the Franxx. Gallery Nemea Leone Face.png Nemea Leone In combat.png Nemea Leone Profile.png Nemea Leon 2.jpg Zero_Two_hijacking_the_Strelizia.png Ep1_Strelizia_Stampede.png